


The Next Step

by Black_Dawn, CrushedRose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Greg is Happy, M/M, Mycroft is nervous, Mystrade monday prompt, it's time to meet the family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dawn/pseuds/Black_Dawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedRose/pseuds/CrushedRose
Summary: ... Mycroft used to deal with the most important people in the world, presidents, ministers, royalty, even the Queen, whom he met regularly, and none of them have had this effect on Mycroft...
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	The Next Step

**Author's Note:**

> Mystrade Monday prompt  
> “Just smile, I need you to smile right now”
> 
> do not post on other sites.

The next step.

They have been driving less than an hour, but it felt longer, especially to Mycroft. He wasn’t really in the mood for talking, he wasn’t in the mood for much to be honest. The anxiety and nervousness were taking up any excess energy he had. Greg didn’t let it bother him, instead he put on some music to get them both to relax, to let it go and continue driving the last few miles to their destination. 

Greg would occasionally glance in the passenger side’s direction, he knew his partner so well, that Greg could recognize the need for some space to collect his thoughts. To process everything and to plan his next move. To do everything he needed to do in his mind palace so to speak. Greg would still be here when Mycroft is done, he always is. After all this time, he is used to the eccentricities of Mycroft Holmes. 

Greg smiled as he turned off on the offramp from the highway. He was happy, the weekend is going to be wonderful, he knows it. It was something he had been longing for a while now, something to look forward to, and now it is happening. 

Mycroft, finally, was ready to meet Greg’s family. To do the ‘next step’ as Mycroft called it. Greg’s parents and siblings and all in between. Greg could understand why it would be somewhat nervous for Mycroft, the pressure to be accepted, to be seen as Greg’s partner, his lover, his other half. He knew Mycroft was nervous, Mycroft tried to be subtle, but the small tell was there. It was funny though, Mycroft use to deal with the most important people in the world, presidents, ministers, royalty, even the Queen, whom he met regularly, and none of them have had this effect on Mycroft. Mycroft who has spent his life, his career starting at the bottom and slowly working his way up to the top, and make no mistake, Mycroft is the top. Still, this weekend is getting to him. 

Another ten minutes and Greg turned down another small street, coming to a stop in front of a beautiful cottage, It wasn't’ Musgrave Hall, but it wasn't’ a mushroom either, it was...perfect. Green grass and flowers surrounding the home, neatly and well-maintained. The garden spoke of many hours being taken care off. Mycroft loved it instantly. 

Greg stopped the car in front of the garage and switched the engine off, reaching for Mycroft’s hands. 

“It’s going to be okay, just smile.” 

“Gregory… what if…” Mycroft started, a slight tenor on his voice. Greg kissed Mycroft’s hand intertwined with his. 

“Just smile, I really need you to smile right now….that’s it… so gorgeous. You’re wonderful, You make me happy and they already know so much about you, from my ramblings, plus you have spoken to my mom before. They will love you. Come on, I can’t wait to show you off, mine, all mine.” Greg replied with a smile and opened the door to climb out, just as the front door opened and an older woman came out. From the huge smile on her face, Mycroft instantly felt calm. 

He can do this. 


End file.
